My I Cream
by Yukina Yuki
Summary: Kalian tahu sebelum memiliki sahabatnya yang sekarang Gintoki memiliki sebuah sahabat termanis yang selalu diam membisu dan melihat kehidupannya sehari2 sampai dia menemukan teman sejatinya.


My Ice Cream

My Ice Cream

Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan sekarang seperti sebuah lelucon bagi kalian semua. Rasanya seperti baru kemarin aku duduk disini sendirian melihat setiap orang yang berjalan melewati ku, aku hanya diam membi setiap kali masa berganti….setiap diri ku yang lain menggantikan ku untuk selalu menemani pria berambut perak ini duduk dengan hatinya yang hampa. Ehmmm…..baginya aku sangat menyenangkan, selalu dapat membuatnya tenang…menghilangkan rasa gundahnya dan juga sedihnya, tapi terkadang aku merasa semua itu tidak cukup. Dia butuh orang lain untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Sampai hari itu tiba, aku melihatnya seorang bocah yang lugu dengan kacamatanya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Saat orang dia mengantarkan diri ku pada pria yang paling aku sayangi…pria berambut perak yang selalu merindukan ku, setiap saat itu datang debaran jantung khu tidak dapat berhenti. Tapi kalian tahu alien tidak tahu tata krama itu, mempermainkan bocah kacamata itu hampir saja membuat ku terjatuh, untung saja pria tersayang ku bisa mejaga ku dengan baik. Kau tahu walau terlihat cuek dan tidak perduli tapi pria tersayang ku ini tetap memiliki jiwa samurai lho…dia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain tertindas. Dengan sekali pukul dia dapat melawan semua alien tidak berguna itu dan menyelamatkan bocah berkacamata, dia memang hebat aku selalu senang melihat wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Jika matahari bersinar sangat terang….saat masa dimana setiap orang mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk putihnya adalah saat yang paling aku nantikan, karena aku pasti dapat bertemu dengan pria ku tersayanag, dan ternyata dugaan ku tepat dia datang…dia pasti datang untuk bertemu dengan ku. Tapi…sepertinya ada yang berbeda, apa ya yang terasa lain?? Aaaa…..dia tidak datang sendiri dia datang bersama dengan seorang pria bodoh berkacamata di kafe kemarin lalu…lalu..ada seorang gadis muda yang terlihat cantik, aku cemburu dengan gadis ini tapi syukurlah sepertinya dia tidak punya hubungan dengan pria berambut perak kesayangan ku. Hanya saja sepertinya dia juga tidak terlalu menyukai ku…dia terlihat lebih tertarik dengan teman ku, mungkin dia tidak suka sesuatu yang manis seperti ku. Eh..eh..eh…ada yang datang lagi…siapa ini?? Apa?? Kakak bocah berkacamata…mereka tidak ada mirip-mirionya dech. Tapi gadis ini cantik dan terlihat dewasa sekali, walau aku sedikit cemburu tapi kalau tidak karena dia aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan pria berambut perak kesayangan ku.

Selagi asyik memandangi pria ku tersayang, sambil terus memuji ku karena aku manis. Duh senangnya…keributan terjad,i datang seorang pria yang terlihat gagah sekali walau sedikit aneh dia meneriakkan kata "Otae…jadilah pengantin ku!!" Pria ini berisik sekali mengganggu kencan ku saja. Demi melindungi gadis itu dari pria aneh itu pria berambut perak ku tersayang terpaksa mengaku sebagai tunangan gadis muda itu, aku tahu itu hanya bohongan makanya aku tidak marah semoga urusan mereka selesai.

Ehmmm….udara mendung hari ini dan aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan pria ku tersayang, hanya saya hari ini aku kedatangan orang aneh,dua orang pria yang terlihat tampan sekali yang pertama seberti pria muda dengan note book ditangannya dan juga sebuah raket? Hemmm…mungkin dia seorang atlet tennis atau badminton?? Sedang seorang pria yang satunya lagi terlihat sangat tampan bahkan mungkin hati ku bisa terbelah untuknya….maafkan diri ku hari ini pria berambut perak ku tersayang. Namun pria ini sepertinya tidak suka tersenyum andaikan dia lebih ceria dia akan dapat menarik banyak wanita. Mereka mau apa ya…mereka seperti sedang membicarakan hal yang penting, ternyata mereka membicarakan tentang pria berambut perak ku tersayang, katanya priaku tersayang sedang sakit…hooo…semoga dia cepat sembuh dan dapat menemui ku lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian datang pria yang lain…ukuran tubuhnya lebih kecil dari kedua pria awal…namun dengan tubuhnya yang kecil dia dapat membawa sebuah bazooka yang besar. Hebat pikir ku, aku sempat terkaget-kaget dibuatnya. Pria itu datang setelah membuat kekacauan di jalan raya, sampai pria bermuka galak marah besar. Kyaaa…..dia menyentuh ku dan dia bilang kalau aku manis. Aku tidak tahan jika ada seseorang yang bilang aku manis, tapi aku menguatkan hati ku aku tetap milik pria berambut perak ku tersayang. Tapi aku bisa meleleh kalau dekat-dekat dengan pria tampan ini. Kemudian kejadian terburuk terjadi…pria bermuka marah menatap ku dengan pandangan yang aneh dan dia mengambil botol berisi cairan kental berwarna putih itu teman ku Maisy…dia asam sekali….aku meronta-ronta…tapi terlambat semuanya sekarang aku terasa asam. Tapi pria ini tampaknya suka…ya sudahlah kalau kau suka. Jika wajahnya tersenyum dia terlihat tamapan sekali, dan aku rela menjadi asam hanya untuk melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum itu. Kurasa ini juga teman-teman ku rela menjadi asam gara-gara Maisy.

Haaa….rasanya tempat ini mejadi ramai sekali, sekarang pria berambut perak ku tersayang tidak pernah datang sendiri lagi…terkadang aku merasa cemburu karena ada orang lain yang dapat menenangkan hatinya tapi aku tetap bersyukur jika ada seseorang yang adapat membuatnya tersenyum. Karena hal yang paling aku senangi adalah dapat melihatnya tersenyum. Dulu hanya mendengarnya mengatakan kalau aku manis dan tertawa saat melihat ku, aku cukup merasa senag tapi sekarang aku lebih bahagia saat mereka datang, saat mereka tertawa bersama walau terkadang mereka membuat keributan. Kau tahu pria berambut perak ku tersayang aku akan selalu bahagia bersamamu dan kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung didunia ini karena memiliki sahabat seperti mereka. Sekarang aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan mu seandainya suatu hari aku meleleh dan menghilang dari sisi mu kau tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi karena ada sahabat yang akan selalu menemani mu.

Teman termanis mu Parvait Ice Cream

Selese ini fic ak buat refleks begitu ajah tiba2 ingin, maaf ya kalau terasa aneh. Aku juga memasukkan beberapa adegan yang ada di serial animenya.

Sekian selamat menikmati…..


End file.
